The Final Light
by DarkdragoonRose
Summary: a Story line start out. all IM. Just wanna know if its good!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or the Characters!  
  
A/N: Is is an original Rp in Msn Messenger. This is the the first copy so I though I would put it up for reviews. I tried to fix all the errors but I might have missed a few. Plz point them out for me if you spot some I ran over.  
  
Like I said this is kinda like a Whim. It just started and we dragged on.  
  
So hope ya like. I will re do it in a real Fanfic style in the near future.  
  
Thanks a bunch. (( )) OOC marks out of character Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
N  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
O  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
?  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
NO CALLING SESSHI FLUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
why?  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
Because!  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
i always call sesshi fluffy its cute just like him  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
i take it in a mean way  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
?  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
Fluffy to me is mean  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
thats to u  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
........STILL!  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
Are you going to shippo-sans camp out thing Miroku?  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
i might  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
are you?  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
Yeah lady Kagome is going  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
yee!  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
you can save me from shippo-san!  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
ill be good i promise!  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
u'll probley have to share a tent w/ her  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
:D  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
im sleeping far away then  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
:d w/ who?  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
i Guess by myself  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
ow......my windtunnel still hurts  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
poor baby  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
* tear falls down face as he touches the meat of his hand*  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
Poor Miroku now i feel bad  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
*walks over to him* can i help in any way?  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
I don't know lady kagome.  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
* more tears roll down his cheeks*  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
*Gives him hug* poor miroku  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
* a Painful Stining Feeling gathers in his hand. he Winces and cries out between his clenched teeth*  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
ahhhh!  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
*Rubs his back* Shhh  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
it ok its ok  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
* Sweatdrops gather on his face as he grabs his hand*  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
ka.....kagome..........it.........hurts........BADLY.......  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
Shhh i'm here  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
* doesnt mean to but puts his head in her chest Crying hard.*  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
why..........................* he says softly*  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
its ok pats his back  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
* looks up at her. his face expressing the Fear and pain which is burning in his hand.*  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
(( now how could you Ignore that lol))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((Which part))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
(( him looking at ya like that!))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((I know:D))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
(( * hums the Sango theme as its playing on her Pc))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
** everything becomes blurry as the pain slowly nubs from his hand. The World turns Darker as he slumps to the Floor.* Lady....Kago.......* he lies motionless on the Ground*  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
MIROKU! MIROKU! DAMNIT DON'T DIE!  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
*Shakes him lightly*  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
* doesnt make a sound or movement. A thin stream of Blood come out from his Windtunnel hand**  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
*pulls his head on her lap and crys* u better come out of this *wipes his hair out of his sweaty face*  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
*Crys slumped against wall*  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
* His Sweaty Innocent Face Stained w/ tears of Anguish, Glows in the Moonlight. after 10 Secs he barely twitches his eyebrow**  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((Innocent?:|))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
He is innocent!!!!!!!!))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
you dont live w/ him but i know....))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
Come on he just Cried his eyes out)))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
** he opens his mouth slightly only to say..." Lady...kagome.....Please ......dont leave me....." in a Whisper**  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
*opens her eyes still crying* i won't  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
*she whispered*  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
don't worry i would never  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
** One teardrop from Kagomes Worried eyes fell upon his cheek. he slowly opened his eyes looking up at lady kagome, whose expression looked mornful. The Stream of Blood from his Windtunnel Grew bigger until it became a small Puddle in the Moonlight**  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
*kagome cried harder and pulled Miroku closer holding him tight in her inbrace.* Please don't leave me either  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
(( AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW :')))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((I know:')))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
(( ITS TO CUTE!!! and the song im play goes w/ it GOOD!))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
(( its Dearest From Inu-yasha))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((AWWWWWWWWWWWW which one is that i know most of them))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((Is that the opening theme?))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
i dunno))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
you got Windows Media Player?))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
yeah  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
go here then to Media Downloads http://www.inuyashaworld.com/ ))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((k))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
** miroku faitly smiles saying in a small voice " please dont Cry Lady Kagome.......i don't want to die w/ you morning for me"  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
Then don't die baka *Tears streaming wildly down face*  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
*Hugs him even tighter.* please just don't go  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
kagome.....i would never leave you * coughs*  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
promise me u won't go not now not here not this way! *hugs him but not tight enough to hurt him*  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
if you don't leave me and don't die, then...then...thn  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
i promise you can grope me *still hugging him and crying*  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
kagome......your..beatiuful in the moon light........  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
*silent tears stream down her face as she looks at him* no i'm not i look horriable  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
** smiles at her warmly...pain still written across his face**  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
don't move i don't want you hurt more  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
* Tries to lift himself up but the pain is too much and he falls back on her lap wincing**  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
Grr told you not to move * wipes his hair out of his eyes*  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
lady kagome.....i need to protect you........while Inu-yasha is......away  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
thats why u can't die on me you jerk you can't leave me!  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
** Cries out in pain as he tries to move his hand to cover his face from being slapped (( or so he thought))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
* Moves his hand* i'm not gonna hurt u  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
im sorry lady kagome.......so to........up..............set...........................you  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
** coughs out a small amount of blood**  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
Just don't leave me *hugs him* please don't go *Hugs him again  
  
"  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
** Miroku suddely Turns White and Passes out w/ his Fadeing colors. Naraku Walks to the Small Encove in the Trees where they Were**  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
Don't come near us you bastard!  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
(( well well Meanie Meanie!! lol I love Naraku.....))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((i don't so hes all urs))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
(( lol ))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
:D  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
naraku: hes not Dead Yet i see......  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
Naraku: and you think you can keep him Alive  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
Yeah i can  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
Naraku: * laugh* ah the limationas of humans. all they live off are hopes and dreams, both kill them in time.......what weak Creatures  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
(( dont worry im NOT killing the cutest character in Inu!!!!!!!!! im not STUPID!))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((who is it Naraku?))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
(( NOOOOOOO MIROKU!!!!!!!))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
(( GEEZ!.....im not gonna kill myself~!))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((Better not kil him or i'll kill u))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
(( IM NOT! im making it more interesting))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
K  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
I am not Weak! *she hissed still clinging to Miroku*  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
Naraku: * evil grin* Kagome......you would be better off w/ me by your side than a weak Senseless Monk. Even though you are the Recarnation of a Priestess who Performs Wonders doesn't mean you can enable them.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
come any closes and i'll kill you!  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
i swear!  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
(( whoa i like what i said  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((yeah its cool))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
(( sounds like something HE would say!)  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((yeah))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
naraku: I'll Give him 2 more weeks to live w/ you. but dont think it will be that easy. For 2 weeks he will live in angony and pain, worse than what you experenced just then....kagome....he is right........you are a beautiful woman...but powerless are you. If you were with me.....i could give you power to live as my wife......this is your last chance for tonight.....what do you say kagome?  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
I would rether rot in hell rather then Become your wife you filthy Scum *pulls out bow and arrow*  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
(( my fingers hurt lol))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((U know we could make this a fic))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
(( WE COULD OMG!))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
:D  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((WE SHOULD))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((We gotta get together and do make this fic))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((it would be fun))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
I KNOW!))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
:D  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
Naraku: alright kagome. IF that is what you want i will respect that. Enjoy your last moments with him........and be sure to go as far away as possible on the last hour of the Last day......for he will go as his grandfather and his father did long ago........  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
Dammit you bastard *Pulls out bow and arrow and aims at naraku* don't move another inch!  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
naraku: *smirk* you think you can hit me......mortal?  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
yeah actually i do u stupid bastard! *Pulls arrow back and lets it fly*  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((should i hit))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
(( hit what? naraku....no))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((HES GONNA KILL U! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA:'())  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
no hes not! i've got a great plan in my head!))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((k:D))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((DO we wanna make this a fic?))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
YES!  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
:D  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
Naraku: Farewell....my dead soul.....* he looks at the arrow in the tree beside him. He pulls it out and licks where kagomes sweaty fingertips were enjoying the taste.*  
  
  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
Naraku: learn to aim better my Bride........* walks into darkness*  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
*kagomes grossed out* ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
lol that was classic))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
i can just see that now))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
yeah your right))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
:D  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
* miroku opens his eyes. he looks up to kagome feeling no pain at all**  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
*Kagome hugged her knees to her face and cried not noticeing Miroku wake up*  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
are you alright lady kagome!?  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
*looks up to see Miroku awake* ur alive *jumps up and hugs him still crying* i thought........*trails off*  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((damn you now i wanna read a Kagome Miroku fic))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
**hugs her back . for that time he felt as if he did pass on. ladys kagomes chin rested on his sholder while his arms cradled her in the Twilight. he gently closed his eyes**  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
(( this isnt a Kagome/ Miroku fic tho))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
don't ever do that to me again Miroku you hear me never do that again *tears still streaming down her face*  
  
  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((i know))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
well not really really))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((;)))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
dont worry kagome........i'll protect you while inu yasha is away........i wont leave your side ** he whispered in a sexy cute Miroku voice in her ear**  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
*kagomes eyes widen as she remembers what she promised Miroku if he wouldn't leave, she just hoped he didn't remember*  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
thank you Miroku  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
hes gonna come after me isn't he  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
*tears started to form at the corners of her eyes threating to fall*  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
hes gonna try to take me from all of you my friends and everyone  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
*tears were now falling freely down her soft cheeks*  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
lady kagome.....no one will be able to take you from me......  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
but what if he.......... *her eye filled with tears as she slumped to the floor sobbing*  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
* he kneeled down infront of her lifting her chin w/ his finger smiling warmly** no more tears lady kagome....im w/ you  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
but but he could hurt all of u! inu, shippo, sango, and...and you  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
*her tears wouldn't stop they just kept comming  
  
*  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
he could never hurt me lady kagome  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
* he planted a small but quait kiss upon her lips*  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
*she looked up into his eyes and hugged him* he better not  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((OH YEAH THIS WILL BE A FIC))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
(( lol i could make this a lemon......))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
(( im tempted!!!!!!!))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((that would be cool!))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((omg i can't believe i thought that))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((i'm turning into u))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((lol))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
(( im GOOD at lemons))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
me too  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
(( so yes?))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((why not u gonna post it on fan fic))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((?))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
sure!))  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
(:D)  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
* his lips traces down her cheek to her neck all the way down to her tie on her shirt letting his tounge leave a trail**  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
( :D )  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((Shippo-san will kill u and me))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
(( yup!))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
kagome.....* he whispered....*  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
mmmmmmmm  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru can I call you FLUFFY?" says:  
  
((i'm reading a kagome miroku lemon))  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
* he lifted his head and looked her in the eye. his eyes Sceamed lust.*  
  
  
  
Miroku........KAZAANA! says:  
  
Dont be afraid of me lady kagome......  
  
a/n well that's all we have for right now! It will get better once we find some time to do it in 


End file.
